Harenarius
by craigduff
Summary: When you become more concerned with completing your quest than talking to your pokemon and explaining what you're doing then they may become nothing more than a violent passtime.


**This is the new instalment of my poke-rights series.**

**Pokémon are battling for our pleasure, just like slaves did back in a slightly less developed time.**

I fought for fun in the beginning with my trainer, but I was just a Piplup then and it was only me, her and a few select others.

I remember every battle, every contest, every single time I was released from that spherical prison. But I was almost never sent out for the fresh air, to enjoy myself or even to be given those tablets that the Umbreon was always boasting about being fed.

Now I am older, stronger, wiser and in deeper shit than before.

It was a week after I had evolved into the almighty masked warrior I am.

She called me into a dark place with floating rocks and morphing dark stalagmites and a river going straight then…up.

"Surf" she ordered, pointing at the illogical body of water.

She returned me and what felt to me like a second later I was thrown out to battle again.

I turned and pointed my arm impressively at my opponent, but then I faltered.

Floating before me was the Omega, the ending, dragon ghost.

We have no name for the creature but the humans have many, death, grim reaper and the most commonly known as Giratina.

I knelt before the monster of legend and bowed my head to show my respect.

"Metal Claw" my mistress's cold voice ordered.

I turned to her quickly and shouted indignantly.

She simply sighed.

A purple sphere left her hand with a gentle flick.

I smirked, she didn't honestly think that a mere ball could capture the renegade soldier.

But once again I was proven to be the fool.

The ball captured one of the most feared creatures that the original one ever made.

I soon realised that she did not mistreat us by lack of knowledge of what she was doing but just because she didn't (and still doesn't) care as long as she can become the champion.

I have been put through so much to get her to where she is.

The current champion gave her an egg thinking that she would be kind and loving towards it but instead the bitch chucked into the day-care and shovelled rare candies down its throat until it evolved.

The same could be said for when the aura guardian read her incorrectly and gave her his Lucario's child.

She ignored my constant refusals to battle the legends and caught the gods that I had been taught to fear and respect in the few short weeks I had with my parents.

All that I am used for because of this are matches in the sandy league stadiums.

I faced a Golem only the other day.

I felt the ground with my webbed feet, getting used to the amount of grip it would give me and letting me know how strong an earthquake would be.

My mask was heavy; I wished I could remove it.

My feet were blistered; I had not been able to rest them in between fights.

My arms were aching; I needed to take a break from fighting.

My feathers were dry and covered in grime; it had been so long since I had been in water.

Despite all of this I fought.

I was ordered to use an aqua jet.

I covered myself in water and blasted towards the ball of rock.

I hit the creature and continued to just give it quick attacks which would not take too much health off of my enemy but left my mistress satisfied.

With a well-aimed water pulse the ground type was pushed onto its back.

I jumped over to the head of the golem and looked at my trainer.

She raised her arm.

Her fist was pointed at me as she slowly turned it.

Thumbs down.

"Death to all who oppose me" I heard her whisper.

My claw became covered in white light.

I smashed the victim in the head doing a lot more damage than necessary.

The old woman who had been in control of the power house was disgusted and so was I.

I was just a very gruesome and cheap form of entertainment.

I am a gladiator serving the empress and hanging on to her every command.

For those who are like my bitch of a trainer I have a message from those who serve you.

We who are about to die salute you.

**Review**


End file.
